kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Fantasia 2000
Kids World's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 is an upcoming sequel of 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's film Kids World's Adventures of Fantasia planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Acts *''Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro'' con brio by Ludwig van Beethoven. This segment starts without introduction immediately after the opening. Abstract patterns and shapes resemble butterflies in reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and pinks in shades, tints, and hues. Bats explore a world of light and darkness which is ultimately conquered by light. *''Pines of Rome'' by Ottorino Respighi. A family of humpback whales is able to fly due to a supernova. The calf is separated from his parents when he becomes trapped in an iceberg, but finds his way out with his mother's help. The final section, the Via Appia, gives the impression of the larger pod of adults in migration. *''Rhapsody in Blue'' by George Gershwin. An episode of New York City in the 1930s in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known cartoons of the time, depicting a day in the lives of four people within the Depression-era bustling metropolis. Featured is an animated cameo appearance of Gershwin himself at the piano.2 *''Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro'' by Dmitri Shostakovich. Based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, the concerto was written as a gift by Shostakovich to his musically gifted young son, and the percussive rhythms also suit a story about a soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. *''The Carnival of the Animals, Finale'' by Camille Saint-Saëns. A flock of flamingoes tries to force a slapstick member who enjoys playing with a yo-yo to engage in their "dull" routines. A question in this segment's host sequence leads into its story, "What would happen if you gave a yo-yo to a flock of flamingos?" *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling", the segment is the only one retained from 1940's Fantasia. Mickey Mouse is the apprentice (of sorcerer Yen Sid) who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. *''Pomp and Circumstance – Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4'' by Edward Elgar. Based on the story of Noah's Ark from the Book of Genesis starring Donald Duck as first mate to Noah and Daisy Duck as Donald's assistant. Donald musters the animals to the Ark and misses, loses and reunites with Daisy in the process. *''Firebird Suite – 1919 Version'' by Igor Stravinsky. The story of the spring sprite and her companion, an elk, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest, and seemingly the sprite. The Sprite survives, and the elk encourages her to restore the forest to its normal state. Trivia *Peter Griffin, Daring Do, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Vinny Griffin, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat, and O.J.), Lucario, Rocky, Whiff, Scruff, Roger Smith, Sailor Moon and The Sailor Scouts, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Wreakers, Skids & Mudflap, Wheelie, Brains, Stewie Griffin, Steamy, Socky, Skunky, 1206, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Buzz, J.J., T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, and Shiver), Rattlesnake Jake, Dusty Crophopper, Three-Claw, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser ,Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, and Private Public, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Captain Hook, Vidia, the Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Nigel the Cockatoo, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Crud, Nasty Jack, the Moopets, and the bad guys will guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of one of Hiatt Grey's engine's. Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Package Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers